Independence
by TheHunter747
Summary: A potion gone wrong, a spell cast as a prank, and Harry's bad luck. Mix these three things together, and you have a recipe for untold disasters to occur. Featuring Snarky-but-Good!Draco, Independent!Harry, Sarcastic!Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and McGonagall bashing! Also, high potential for Evil!Dumbledore, but also Evil!Voldemort. No pairings at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first foray into the Harry Potter fandom. And may I just say, "If/When I screw up, please don't kill me." Some ideas are adapted from other fanfictions I've read. Full credit to the people who originally thought of them. Quick note, this story takes place during Harry's third year, and will be AU from after he got his Firebolt back from McGonagall. I don't own the canon!Harry, and I wouldn't want to, since he seems like a goddamn pussy, who's only real moment of glory was the DA. Also, no Hallows, and only two Horcruxes (Horcruxi?); the diary and Harry. Also, this is not for fans of the following characters; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Molly. To a lesser extent, Moody shall be bashed, but in a kind way. If that makes any sense at all. I own nothing but the plot(and even then, I don't own all of it).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FREEDOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still say this is a bad idea, Harry."

Ah, Neville, ever the Devil's advocate. Or at least when Hermione wasn't poking holes in all his ideas, and generally being irritating with her superiority complex. Goddess, she annoyed most of Gryffindor with her banshee-esque wailing. If Harry hadn't known better, he'd swear she was learning from Molly Weasley.

"Ah, come on, kid. Let him have his fun. Pomfrey'll fix him up in an instant if he does break something."

Cedric. Now that was an oddity in this little group. He had only met the older boy twice now-once when he was playing Quidditch against him, and again when he had come to the hospital wing to apologize for (in his twisted, Hufflepuff logical way) landing Harry in there. And then there was Zacharias-'just call me Zack'-Smith. A secret friend since first year, and the one person who no one knew he was still more than a casual acquaintance of. Zack had earned the nickname of Puppy from the fact that he could never sit still- even in class, he would fidget every couple of minutes. Ron's insane jealousy of Harry supposedly having everything, while Ron had nothing, had prevented the raven haired youth from even talking to someone for more than a few minutes- 'You know, now that I think about it, my two best friends are an arsehole and a bitch.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry had recently discovered the wonders of swearing, and put it to good use- he had already earned seven detentions(and the subsequent lecture from Hermione) for cursing in front of a teacher. The one time he had pointed out to Professor McGonagall that since her back was turned, he had actually sworn behind her, and there wasn't a rule against that, he had been given double detention with Filch, polishing the medals in the Trophy Room.

But none of that mattered, as Zack and Neville went to sit in the stands, Cedric released a Snitch, and the two Seekers mounted their respective brooms- Cedric, a Cleansweep, and Harry, a new, safety-cleared Firebolt, gifted from an unknown source. The two of them had decided to replay their last match- not officially, of course- mainly to satisfy Harry's insatiable need to fly. Cedric had jokingly suggested that his Animagus form must be some kind of bird-the sixth years were currently studying the Animagus transformation in Transfiguration- not intending for Harry to take it seriously, but the idea had taken hold of his mind, and he was now desperate to find out what his form would be.

'Although,' he mused, 'knowing my luck, I'll probably be a basilisk.'

********************TIME SKIP****************

Two hours later, having caught and released the Snitch several times, the four boys went back inside. At some point while Cedric and Harry were flying rings around the Quidditch hoops, Neville and Zack had been joined by Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and, oddly enough, Draco Malfoy. Harry had seen Susan a couple times in class, and the rivalry between him and Malfoy was well established. Luna, however, was an unknown- all he knew for sure was she was a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year.

"So why are you here, Malfoy?"

"Maybe I'm spying on your tactics, Potter. Or maybe, you have an awesome broom, and I wanted to see it in action before flying against it?" It was phrased as a question, but Harry could somehow tell it wasn't meant as such.

"Huh. So you love my broom, but hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Scarhead. I hate Weasley, but only cause he's an arse. I just don't like the fact that you do everything he tells you to."

"What?! I don't do everything Ron tells me to! What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Oh, please, Potter. I try to be your friend, Weasley walks up out of the blue, and says that you'll never be my friend. You take one look at him, and automatically decide to hate me as well."

"Well...but...you called Hermione a mudblood!"

"Bitch deserved it. Too damn uppity, that one. Besides, you are conveniently ignoring the fact that she repeatedly insulted me, my flying skills, and my family."

"Well...I...suppose. But it was still rude!"

"Fine. I'm sorry I called your friend a mudblood. Happy now?"

"Slightly more than before."

At this point Cedric yelled at the two to hurry up, as he had Potions next period. Draco leaned over and muttered to Harry, "Ten sickles says a Gryffindor blows up their potion right as we get in the castle."

"You're on. Twenty sickles says it releases some sort of toxic gas cloud that spreads throughout the entire school."

"Deal. Not even a Gryffindor could screw up that badly."

"Will you two hurry up! We're brewing the Animagus Revealer potion today! Harry, if you don't shake a leg, I'll cast a Permanent Sticking Charm on your ass, shove you on that Firebolt, and fling you in that school!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Ced!"

Harry bolted for the doors, followed by Cedric, who was already casting the charm- it would be a fun prank, and besides, think of the destruction Harry would cause. The others were all running as well, slightly ahead of Cedric, but behind Harry. The group ran into the school, and promptly crashed into Fred and George Weasley, and Theodore Nott. An explosion rocked the school, and a thick cloud of vapour belched out of the dungeons. It was at this point that Cedric completed the spell, crashed into the group, fell over, and yelled "Oh fuck!" loud enough to wake the dead themselves. In fact, Professor Binns jolted awake from his nap in the staff room, looked around, then went back to sleep again. This was followed by a second, even bigger explosion, before Hogwarts went deathly silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well, we have the set up, now for the story. The plot will kick in next chapter, and things will get kicked into high gear for the new crew. To all of you who don't like Draco, or Slytherin's in general, well, in the words of Matron Mama Morton; "Don't shoot your fatass mouth off to me, 'cause I don't give a damn. Now move out!" Please review, and goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Can't drag myself away, so I'll add another chapter to this story. In this chapter, we see the results of pranking people during a volatile potion-based explosion. As is always the case, I own nothing. I'm willing to negotiate though! Hello? Ms. Rowling? Dammit. Oh well, I still own nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FREEDOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has often been said that for people marked by the Fates, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Eventually, even Muggles began to use this, calling it Murphy's Law, which simply states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, at any time, for no forseeable reason. Harry was about to realise exactly what this actually meant.

"Ow." Of course, the actual statement made by Mr. Potter at that point in time was far more profanity laden, and deep under the sea, Davy Jones blushed, without knowing why. But for now, "Ow." will have to suffice. The first thing Harry noticed on awakening was that his entire body hurt. The second thing he noticed was that his hair was much longer now, for some reason. The third thing he noticed, was that when he tried to roll over, he couldn't. Now if one was familiar with Harry James Potter's life up to this point, one would suggest that he simply go back to sleep. Of course, those with such a level of familiarity with Harry's life would also know that there was no way in the seven circles of Hell that this would happen.

And so Harry, with the foolhardiness of his Gryffindor side coming to the fore full force, reached behind himself, and felt something soft and feathery. Now at this point, anyone else would start praying silently that this was all just a bad dream. Harry James Potter, as has been established, was not a normal person. Instead of doing what anyone else would do, he decided this was the perfect time to list every curse word he knew.

"Bloody fuck bitch whore bugger fuck shit damn hell arsehole! What the FUCK is going on here!"

Now at any other time time, this would be an impressive display of cursing-and indeed, old Davy Jones felt his cheeks redden for the second time that day-it was not appreciated by Harry's newly awoken roommates, one of whom threw a-mercifully empty- bedpan in the general direction of his head. Fortunately, it missed, though the accompanying yell to, _quote_ "Shut the goddess-be-damned hell up, asswipe!" hit it's mark.

A second later, and the other occupants of the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing-for that was, of course, where they were- also were fully awake, and aware that for the third year in a row, something horrendously awful had happened around Harry Potter. The mutual feelings of the group were summed up quite well by Mister Draco Malfoy, who simply said, "Fuck."

"Not quite the wording I would have used, Mister Malfoy, but appropriate all the same. Now, Mister Potter, what have you done this time?" Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, distributing Calming Draughts to all occupants of the room-and, Harry noticed, sneaking one for herself at the same time. He couldn't blame her, though, after all, who expects to wake up with what would appear to be wings on their back? And who expects to be the attending nurse? No one, his mind answered automatically, before remembering that sanity and logic had deserted this room, and fleeing in terror.

"Actually, this one is Cedric's fault." If in doubt, blame as many other people as you can. Hopefully, they'll forget you were ever involved.

"Hey!" Or not. Cedric was obviously pissed about something, but Harry was rather hoping that that something would go away on it's own, and leave him alone. Of course, that had never happened before, and apparently wasn't going to start now.

"Well then, Mister Diggory, perhaps you could shed some light on this...phenomenon?" Oh, thank Merlin. Dumbledore was here. He might fix this, then everything would be back to normal.

"Um...Well, we were coming back into the castle, when there was an explosion from the dungeons-" Dumbledore interrupted at this point.

"Yes, I understand a Gryffindor blew up their cauldron in Potions class-" "Yes! Potter owes me ten sickles!" Dumbledore continued, looking vaguely put out at having been interrupted. "-which released a gas cloud into the school-" "Ha! You owe me ten sickles, Malfoy!" This time, Dumbledore simply cast a silencing charm on the pair, before continuing once more. Harry still felt smug, even if no one could see him at the moment. "-causing everyone to change temporarily into their Animagus form."

"Um, yes sir. Anyway, when that was happening-" "While that was happening." Susan jumped in to correct Cedric. "-yeah, yeah. While that was happening, I cast a Permanent Sticking charm at Harry as a prank."

"I see. Unfortunately, the two reacted badly. All of you were partially transformed in various degrees when the charm was cast. The reaction between the charm and the potion explosion seems to have caused you to permanently become trapped in the form you were in when the charm was cast. Resulting in the phenomenon we now observe."

'Phenomenon? That doesn't sound good.' Harry thought, before indicating that he would like to say something. Dumbledore obliged him by removing the silencing charm. "Um, is that why I have wings now? And why my hair has grown?"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. This phenomenon is unprecedented, and nothing I have tried has been able to reverse the effects." Oh. Well, if Dumbledore had already tried to reverse it and failed, that wasn't good. Also, why was Dumbledore calling him 'Mr. Potter'? He had always called him 'Harry' before.

"Does that mean that there's no way to change back, Professor?"

Unfortunately, Harry's silent prayers went unanswered, as Dumbledore simply said, "No, Mr. Potter. There is no way to change you back."

"Well, this isn't good, is it?"

"Ah, well done, Lovegood. Understating the obvious, as usual, I see."

"Well, at least I don't look like more of a weasel than the Weasleys."

Draco looked like a weasel? Now that, Harry would pay Galleons to see. 'Wait...Dumbledore said we were partially transformed into our Animagus forms, then stuck in them, right? And I have wings, which means...' Harry's train of thought was cut off abruptly, as he jumped out of bed, yelling "I'm a bird!" at the top of his lungs.

"A-ha! So you admit it, Potter! You admit that you are, secretly, a woman! I knew it all along!" Cedric was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Susan.

It was at this point, which Harry finally looked at the rest of the group in the hospital wing. There were three people who looked normal, those being Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Poppy Pomfrey. The rest looked like a science experiment gone wrong.

Cedric appeared to be some sort of beagle puppy. Draco was some kind of rodent, probably- from what little Harry knew- a ferret. Neville was a lion, Zack was a Labrador, Susan was a parrot. Fred and George were meerkats, Luna was a horse, and Theodore was also a horse. Looking in a mirror, Harry's jaw dropped. He had two wings sprouting from his back, that was certain. What was odd was the fact that the feathers were crimson, with a few of the edge feathers being gold. Weirder still, was the fact that he now had two fangs jutting forward slightly, could taste something odd when he ran his tongue over them, and had scales around his eyes, and on the backs of his hands. From what he could see of his hair, it was waist length, and silver.

Harry stumbled backwards slightly, bumping into Madame Pomfrey, who quickly handed him another Calming Draught.

"Yes, dear, it's rather uncommon to have either two Animagus forms, or a magical Animagus form. From what I could tell from the scans, however, you have two magical Animagus forms. Or, had, I should say."

"Wh-what are they?"

"One is rather obvious, that is, a phoenix. The other, is a basilisk."

"Oh." Unfortunately, this last statement was, as the Muggles might say, the straw that broke the camel's back. Harry simply collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, chapter 2 is up, and things are being revealed. Moving quite slowly at the moment, but only because I need to set things up before the story can get rolling. But still, I wanted to write a story with a human/phoenix hybrid version of Harry, where you can tell that he is a hybrid. So far, I haven't found a single phoenix!Harry story that has visible signs that he is part phoenix. The basilisk bit I added in simply because I wanted a Harry who can be the ultimate symbol of good, but also a devastating force of destruction, too. Remember, reviewing is nice, and it costs nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, OK, hold your flaming pitchforks! Please? I can't update if you kill me. Now, I was wondering how to explain my absence, but I decided, you probably would rather have a new chapter in the story, than a long-winded message from me, right? Well, here's the story, so enjoy. Also, I am on Twitter under the same penname, so info about updates/delays will be posted there from now on.

Disclaimer: I disclaim and disavow all rights and responsibilities relating to my firstborn son! Wait, fuck, I meant Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FORTUNE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours had passed since Harry passed out and was woken again by Madam Pomphrey. The ten of them had taken several Calming Draughts, and were now attempting to understand the fact that they were all now semi-animals. Of course, for a good part of the first hour, Draco had to be pinned to the floor by Neville and Cedric, to prevent him from discovering whether or not Harry had the ability to be reborn from his own ashes. Once he calmed down - read; was drugged into near-catatonia - they let him up. Theodore, by this point, had finished his super-secret Slytherin analysis of the situation, but still waited another hour before sharing with the rest of them- ostensibly because he wanted to be sure he hadn't missed anything, but in reality, he was amused by the others' reactions to the incident.

"Right."

That one word was enough to make everyone - even Malfoy - shut up. Mainly because none of them had ever heard the young Nott heir speak before.

"Well, we're in this mess, so let's make the most of it, yes? Firstly, we need to find out who will help us now."

This prompted confused glances from most of the occupant's of the room, with the exception of Draco Malfoy, who - if possible - went even paler than normal.

"Think about it. We are now considered magical creatures, since we are technically only part-human, yes? The magical world is not kind to magical creatures. Of any kind. Dumbledore in particular."

Of course, this prompted a rousing round of 'Dumbledore is a light wizard/the greatest thing since Merlin sliced a loaf of bread!' from most of the room, though not, unusually, from Cedric, Susan or Zack. This time, it was Cedric who spoke up.

"While normally I would agree, the things I learned over the summer are rather shocking, to say the least. I was doing a paper on the history of politics in Magical Britain for my tutor, and I discovered that the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot must sign off on any new laws brought into being by the legislative branch of the Wizengamot."

Harry, with his usual bluntness, went ahead and asked the question. "So?"

"So, Potter, in the past fifty years, more anti-creature legislation has been written into law than ever before. Before that point, a new law might be written in once every five to ten years. Now, there's at least three new pieces of legislation restricting magical creatures every meeting. And the meetings are twice a month. I didn't even think it was possible to restrict someone that much."

"I ask again, Malfoy, so what?"

Susan fielded the question this time. "The only major change to the Wizengamot fifty years ago, is that Albus Dumbledore become Chief Warlock. Put the three pieces of information that you have together, and it's a frightening picture, Harry. The Chief Warlock reviews all the new legislation. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock. And ever since he became Chief Warlock, more and more restrictions on magical creatures are being put in place."

Harry's head was beginning to swim. Ever since he arrived in the magical world, all he had heard was how Dumbledore was the epitome of goodness, and that he could do no wrong. To be presented with evidence that Dumbledore was a racist towards all non-humans was something that went against the grain of what he had known for his whole life in the magical world. Desperately seeking something that would prove his fears unfounded, he asked the first question he could think of. "What about Fawkes?"

"Not to rain on your parade, but Fawkes is bound to protect Hogwarts. It says so in Hogwarts: A History." 'Damn it,' Harry thought, 'another person who's read that book and can counter my very limited knowledge of this world.'

"Also, it's a very effective blockade. If anyone were to accuse him of this intolerance, he would simply have to point to Fawkes, and they'd trip over themselves trying to apologize."

Madam Pomphrey chose that point to appear, informing them that the Headmaster was about to inform the rest of the school about what had happened to them. Activating some kind of magical screen so that it showed the Great Hall, she walked back into her office to rest before her next patients arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Great Hall, the students were sitting down to dinner, laughing about the events of earlier that day, paying no notice to the missing few from amongst their numbers. Dumbledore stood up, and immediately the hall went silent. _Hmm, maybe I should sit down and stand up again a couple more times. Just to enjoy their worship of me. No, no, Albus, focus on the task at hand._ Schooling his features into an appropriately grave visage, Albus Dumbledore began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It brings me no joy to make this announcement, but unfortunately, during the disruption earlier this morning, several highly dangerous magical creatures broke through the wards, and attacked a group of students. Unfortunately, while we have managed to temporarily contain the creatures in question, ten outstanding young men and women lost their lives to these beasts. I ask you all to join me in remeberance of Cedric Diggory, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Frederick and George Weasley, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Harry James Potter."

The silence in the Great Hall was unnatural by anyone's standards, and the phrase, 'silent as the grave', had never seemed more appropriate. After what he deemed to be an appropriate length of time, Dumbledore looked up once more, before beckoning forward ten heavily-armed men.

"These men have been selected by the Ministry of Magic to eliminate the creatures that perpetrated this attack. I want you all to know, that not one of the monsters that attacked these students will leave Hogwarts alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Hospital Wing, ten humanoid animals and one human simultaneously said the same word. "Fuck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FORTUNA~MAJOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But I need help. I'm not sure I want to make McGonagall a bad person, just easily led. Does this seem like a good idea? She did grow up hearing about Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, after all. Review and let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
